Meet Jane
by 1drules97
Summary: ok, so this chapter gives the main narration on my main female character Jane. She has just woken up after being frozen in a chriogenic chamber for the last 200 years. you will get to know her more later.


I awoke, in a laboratory of some kind, encased in some type of white glass chamber I couldn't move I couldn't speak all I knew was that I wasn't meant to be here wherever this place was. "How did I get here". The last thing I was remember I was in my brightly painted bedroom rocking out to who knows what I can't remember anymore, what happened to that peaceful place? How did I end up in this break laboratory? Unable to move or speak my own thoughts, and then all the sudden I saw the button on my chamber be released. I took a deep breath, almost forgetting how to breathe I don't know how long I had been in that stark white chamber how long was I out? what have I been through to get here? I saw what looked like a friendly scientist coming up to me, he wore a white lab coat, about 35, with a sleek, handsome face, blond hair that reached his lab-coat collar, and almond shaped bright blue eyes. He walked up to me and politely proclaimed, "you're awake". I look at him strangely "uh, what do you mean by awake, How long have I been out? The nice scientist smiled and said, "about 200 years". "Welcome to 2214 my friend,",He said happily. "What... What did you just say"? "I'm not sure I heard you right", "I said welcome to 2214", he repeated once more a little louder. "This can't be right it just can't be". I thought for just a split second that I was losing my mind, how did I get 200 years into the future this fast? I asked, "Uh miss you've been cryogenically frozen for 200 years, I don't know if you realize that but you're not dreaming,this is not a dream, and you most certainly are not losing your mind".

"Okay Jane, okay, okay, okay, you're dreaming this has got to be a dream". I was shaking so bad I was almost to the point of hysteria I was rocking back-and-forth on my heels in the fetal position. "This can't be real this can't be real it's all a dream please God let it all be a dream". "Ma'am as I stated before, you're not dreaming you've really been cryogenically frozen for 200 years". "Now to introduce myself my name is Sam, if I heard you right your name is Jane, correct". Still shocked and afraid by my situation I managed to get out the word, "ye..yeah". Sam took my hand and help me out of the fetal position and then he politely said, "almost everyone that's been cryogenically frozen has worried like this you're not the only one don't worry about it". "Uh, thanks." I said, still unsure. I took a a quick glance out the window just to see what I was dealing with, "oh my god this wasn't a dream". I thought, this was real and it was my new reality, I had to face it at some point there were half human half animal mutants everywhere.  
The second I stepped out of the laboratory I was at a loss for words. Everyone around me, seemed so, strange what had happened in the 200 years since I'd been frozen?. _(Part of me still didn't_ _believe all of this was happening, let alone to me, What had I done to deserve this)_. I felt so out of place. My first initial thoughts were. one "were there other humans here or was I alone". Two, "trying to fit in". three, "finding food". and four, "had my family noticed I was gone, or were they dead by now.

What was this place? I looked around frantically looking for someone that even in the slightest bit resembled a human. They all looked so strange. whatever they were. Did they even speak English? That thought just kept running through my head nonstop I was losing it again, I was sure I was losing it again It took 20 minutes for me to even realize the gravity of what was going on this was not the world I had left 200 years ago it was inhabited by who knows what's from who knows where

They _(whatever they were)_. All wore human clothing but they barely looked like humans are they look like some sort of strange animal hybrids from where I could see there was not a single human in sight. Happened? What would happen to this place since I was frozen what were these things and where did they come from? The same questions just kept running through my head I was so panicked that I would've sworn I was starting to hyperventilate.. Sat down on what seemed to be somewhat familiar sidewalk in the fetal position once again, holding my head trying to cam my nerves. So much trouble coming to grips with my reality, and I was so upset that I would've sworn I almost passed out, I just kept rocking back-and-forth on my heels in that position one once again trying to catch my nerves before they got completely uninstallable. I felt dizzy I couldn't calm down no matter how hard I tried everything I tried to tell myself, "That it would all be okay". "That I could cope with my new surroundings, no matter how strange and unsettling they were". "That my parents were alive and looking for me". All the happy thoughts in the world could never even come close to being enough to calm the raging storm of bad thoughts in my head.


End file.
